Akira Akatsuki (Earth-14042)
. Akira was naturally pissed off at Iron Man for keeping this information a secret. However, a greater problem required their attention first; during his first battle with Ronin, Iron Man had been infected by some of the energy from the Dimension Sphere, which eventually resulted in him falling into a coma, his consicous mind getting send into the Dark Dimension. Akira helped his team track down the DISK of Dr. Strange, and with his help was able to save Tony from the Dark Dimension. When the Avengers discovered the plan to release Dormammu from the Dark Dimension with the help of a device called the Dark Gate, they came to the location of the machine to try and stop him. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks. This however meant that Akira and the others were no longer needed to help the Avengers. Moreover, because their limited biocodes had been evolving beyond Nozomu Akatsuki's understanding, he considered it wiser to remove the codes. With much reluctance, Akira agreed. The process also caused Akira to forget everything that had happened so far, at least untill he saw a news cast about the Avengers being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to be delivered to Dormammu. With his memories restored, Akira made his way to the Avengers base to help out Iron Man. With great difficulty, Iron Man managed to convince Nick Fury to let Akira and the other kids stay on board the Helicarrier for the final offensive against Dormammu, stating that their prescence was still a boost to the Avengers' morale. As such, Akira was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. set out to destroy Dormammu and the gate to the Dark Dimension with the 10 laser cannons that his father had helped to build. When Loki, in an attempt to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from defeating Dormammu, infiltrated the helicarrier and spread a rumor that the cannons were unsafe and would destroy the Helicarrier as well, Akira and his friends lured Loki out and exposed his scheme to the entire crew of the Helicarrier, restoring everybody's hope. With that taken care of, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted Dormammu and defeated him. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. As the Avengers tried to fight him off, Akira used what remained of his biocode to give Iron Man his Build Up Armor for the final time. Unfortunately, even this wasn't enough to defeat Loki. The Avengers fell, untill only Iron Man was left to continue the fight. Iron Man was able to get Loki away from the Helicarrier and the other Avengers, and continued the fight on Techno Isle. When his father suggested using the Kree Mact to give Iron Man a chance against Loki, Akira and the others stole the Kree Mact and personally brought it to Techno Isle. Akira, being Iron Man's partner, got to deliver it to Iron Man. He succeeded in doing so with help of Spider-Man, Blade and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powered by the Kree Mact, Iron Man was able to defeat Loki. Akira then got to D-secure Loki, finally beating the villain. With Loki defeated, Akira said goodbye to Iron Man. Akira promised him that he would continue to study, and one day build his own powered armor. 3 months later, Akira was indeed back to his studies, and had started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a lab assistant of his father. Then, one day, Iron Man sought him out again since the Avengers needed his help against a new threat. | Powers = Red Biocode: Akira's DNA has been imprinted with the Red Biocode. This allows him to use the Tech variant of DISKs and to secure others using DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = DISK booster skates | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Akira is a fan of using in-line skates, though his father warned against the hazards involved with them. This didn't stop his father from giving his son a pair of in-line skates for his birthday though. * Iron Man always calls Akira 'Samurai boy', something Akira is not too pleased with. * He is around 13 or 14 years old. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}